This is Personal
by monkeygirl77
Summary: What if Adam hadn't stopped Lucifer from coming up after his last minute ditching of The Plan? I wouldn't think that Lucifer would be very happy about his son disobeying, he's all for rebellion, but even he has his lines that shouldn't be crossed. You know what they say; Long distance parenting is a b**ch, and, Spoil the child, Spare the rod.


**My interpretation on how Lucifer reacted when he found out his own son had decided to bail on The Plan at the last minute, and how I imagine it playing out!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **AN: Crowley is based on both, from Good Omens and Supernatural, and Lucifer is deff Supernatural, and I own neither!**

* * *

"He said WHAT!"

"He said that he does not want to do it"

Lucifer got this look on his face, a look that made Beelzebub cringe. He knew that his Lord would be mad but he never thought that he would be this mad. The blonde ex-archangel began pacing, muttering under his breath about insubordination and brats and other words in ancient enochian that lesser beings would not understand.

No this was not happening.

This would not do at all.

Spinning on his heel, Lucifer was still angry, and his eyes were like frozen pools of burning ice.

"My son, my own son, is this how He felt when I...? Oh no, no no no, I for one am always open for rebellion but this crosses lines, so many lines, and Sam Winchester is just another mark on the plate, but I will not stand my own _son_ disobeying me! I do believe the human term is 'Spare the rod, spoil the Child' Long distance parenting was always hard, but I won't stand for it!"

He spun around to face the cowering Hell Prince, "Thank you for letting me know of my son's actions, now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe it is time that me and Adam had a little talk about 'honor thy mother and father'. "

"O-Of course my Lord of Darkness"

And so, Lucifer unfurled his magnificent wings, stretching them out after such a long time of disuse. Beelzebub watched as he flapped his mighty wings once, twice, before he began his decent. All the while muttering 'Oh! When I get my hands on him he won't sit for a week!'.

* * *

 _Adam looked around. He looked down. His face took on an expression of calculated innocence._

 _There was a moment of conflict. But Adam was on his ground. Always, and ultimately, on his ground._

 _He moved one hand around in a blurred half circle._

 _...Aziraphale and Crowley felt the world change. There was no noise. There was no cracks. There was just that where there had been the beginnings of a volcano of Satanic power, there was just clearing smoke, and a car drawing slowly to a halt, its engines loud in the evening hush._

* * *

A voice broke through the clearing. A voice that held the same if not more power then Adam's. A voice that made all the remaining beings in said air field cringe. And for some strange reason, Adam felt fear, for himself, and strangely his behind.

"I don't know what I am more upset about, the fact that in a fit you decided to pull out at the last minute, or that when you noticed that I would be coming for answers you tried to stop my coming, and thought you'd get away with it"

Adam spun around, Dog at his side whined and backed away with his tail between his legs. Masters Father was here and he was anything but happy. There behind them, looking much the part of a father (or a certain Mr. Young) waiting to begin lecturing their son for disobeying them, stood a blonde man who was instantly recognizable, with arms crossed over his chest. He looked a lot like Adam, a bit older, maybe showing signs of graying in some areas*.

Adam's hands flew backwards.

His true father took a step forward, while everyone, _everyone,_ took a step back.

"I shouldn't have, but I did, and it shouldn't really come as such a surprise to me, but it does!"

Adam took another step back, Lucifer another forward, and everyone else followed Adam's lead.

"Then I thought to my self, I thought 'he wouldn't, he couldn't' but you did!"

Adam tried to look the picture of absolute innocence even though he never left his behind undefended. Least to say, the look had nothing on his Uncle Gabriel's and unfortunately for him (both) Lucifer was now immune.

"When I'm through with you, you my little beast, will not sit right for a long time to come!"

Adam let out a yelp when a hand wrapped tightly (but not painfully) around his bicep. Aziraphale cringed in sympathy for the poor boy. Crowley was looking at his cell phone. The Them were running towards the gates at the sound of sirens in the distance. Lucifer looked around at who was left before turning his gaze back down to his unruly son.

And then they were gone.

* * *

"What the HELL!"

Dean Winchester flew from his seat, beer flying out of his hand and the bottle crashed to the floor, shattering. Sam looked up from his laptop, doing research, and like his brother was out of his seat once he had seen who it was. Bobby cursed something and Castiel, who had just popped in, looking on knowingly.

There, seated on the couch with a blonde boy no older the eleven years old over his lap, sat none other then Lucifer himself. The blonde boy was struggling, blonde curls flying as he did, and Lucifer reached under his waist to pull at his pants.

"No! No no no! No dad you can't! This isn't fair!"

Before either hunter could jump in, what with Castiel looking like he wasn't going to do anything to interfere on the boys behalf. Not that one could blame the poor angel, if one knew what Castiel did, then they'd have to agree with Lucifer in the matter. Besides, as the boy's father, it was Lucifer's right to do as he saw fit considering.

They watched, in shocked silence, as Lucifer raised the hand that was not struggling with the boy high above his head and brought it down, hard, and as it landed with a sharp painful crack on the boys behind. The preteen let out a yelp and in the heat of the moment ,along with the sharp moment of pain, flung both of his hands backwards to try and cover his unprotected bottom. He realized his mistake too late though, and using that moment to his advantage, Lucifer was able to get a grip and pull the preteens pants down to his ankles.

"Oh, not fair you say, like it wasn't fair when you messed with my plans? When you messed with The Plan?"

And then Adam's mouth became his ultimate downfall.

"Your plan was stupid!"

Lucifer frowned, not yet noticing their audience, and lifted his hand again a small frown beginning to grace his features because believe it or not he did have a heart and he did not like having to cause pain to Adam, his son. He let his hand fall with another resounding crack and Adam let out another yelp.

The the hand lifted, and fell, again.

And again.

And again.

And again, for another twenty times.

But Adam was stubborn and refused to give his father the satisfaction of him succumbing to and submitting to punishment. But Lucifer refused to stop until Adam repented.

After the 25th smack, Adam finally broke down. His butt was undoubtedly beet red and fire hot, and burning as his fathers strength was borderline angelic.

Then on the 30th smack, Adam 'repented' or as close to repenting a son of Lucifer can get anyway. He was sobbing like any well chastised eleven year old would be, muttering and blubbering about how he was sorry and that he wouldn't do it again and for him to 'please stop! dad it hurts! ow! Daddy! I'm sorry!'.

"Next time you are told to do something, you will do it?"

Adam hesitated, Lucifer raised his hand again, and Adam was quick to agree, sobs starting to recommence.

Choking on his breath, and possibly snot, Adam agreed, " Yes! Yes! Won't ever not listen again! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

Lucifer nodded once as he gently (which was even more of a surprise for the watching hunters) helped his son to his feet and to pull up his pants. Adam sniveled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes a little, only Adam could look so pitifully adorable. Gently latching onto his son's non-snot covered wrist, Lucifer pulled Adam forward and back down into his lap, except in a more comfortable position this time.

Twirling a couple of his sons ringlets around a finger, Lucifer began to calm his son down again.

"Shhh shhh, its ok, I forgive you!"

Adam sniveled and wiped his nose on the blonde Devil's shirt.

The three hunters were left mystified as they watched to two catch up on the couch in Bobby's living room. Lucifer and some strange kid that shared some strange similarities with Satan.

"So I heard about the latest scheme of you and the Them"

And as the kid talked about how his week had gone and interesting things about it.

Dean looked over at Castiel, frowning at the lack of concern there.

"Cas..Who is that?"

Castiel looked away from his brother and nephew, a smile gracing his features (much like it was on Lucifer's even if he hid it quickly) when he noticed Adam's eyes begin to droop, to meet Dean's gaze.

"That is Adam Young, my nephew, Lucifer's son"

Oh.

 _oh._

* * *

 **Soo? I hope you liked it! Sort of a cross over lol! I did quote the book there towards the middle, and I don't own those parts! I love this book, Good Omens, have read it like a hundred times and it never gets old!**


End file.
